1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a receiver and, more specifically, to a receiver having an analog to digital converter with adjustable reference voltages.
2. Description of the Related Art
High speed communication systems transfer data over communication links at high data rate. The devices that communicate over these links can include analog to digital converters to convert analog signals into digital form for digital signal processing. However, high speed analog to digital converters are sensitive to process variations that can occur during manufacturing of the devices.